


overworked

by RoswellNM42



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: "any, any, overworked"
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	overworked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



The chief had given Lassiter a bunch of new cases to go over as he deflated with a huff, holding out the case files in his hand as chef Vick walked away from him, back into her office.  
  
"But chief..."  
  
He tried with his signature eye brow crease of annoyance that he'd used on Shawn more than once, as he let her know this wasn't fair.  
  
Why couldn't O' Hara have to deal with this, too. At least then he wouldn't be alone - his partner by his side. He had grown fond of O' hara in the past few years that they had worked together.  
  
"I need my head detective on this, Lassitor. don't let me down." The chef said as she walked away. Words of encouragement, that let him know she was both counting on him and that he didn't have a choice in the matter. Seeing as it had been his fault they where in this mess to begin with.  
  
A glance behind at the pile of paperwork still to do on his desk, let him know that he wasn't getting home any time soon. His punishment for one too many misconducts with perps.  
  
His date with Shawn would have to wait, and just when he could do with some welcomed distraction, the only way Shawn knew how to do. In a way that was entirely different than the distraction that the gun range could provide him.  
  
Things had been turned upside down at the santa barbara police station, recently - claims of misconduct and unprofessionalism had gotten to the mayor, who in turn insisted chef Vick go throught every case solved in the last few weeks with a fine eye for errors, which now meant Carlton was left doing paperwork for every other case that wasn't his own, buried in paperwork as punishment. Not allowed to go on any field work as O' hara took centre stage being out on the field for a change.  
  
He takes a seat at his desk, pushes his chair in with a mental acceptance as he places down the newly acquired files onto the ever growing pile of paper, when his phone that had been placed neatly on the table, as thought it were a centerpiece, goes off.  
  
 _"Don't forget to bring the cuffs home, lassie face"_ Shawn messages with a Winky face.  
  
Just Grate, so now he was disappointing someone else, just like chef Vick had disappointed him from what would of been an otherwise good night.


End file.
